


The Roleplay Collection

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Aquaman (2018), Braven (2018), North Shore (TV), Sugar Mountain (2016)
Genre: F/M, Language, Reality TV, Roleplay, Romance, Series, Superheroes, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: These stories are based on private RPs I indulge in withKirthal. Stories are listed in alphabetical order.





	1. And Baby Makes Four (Joe Braven x Olivia Henson)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirthal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirthal/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tells Joe some news they've been waiting for.

Olivia sat on the porch steps, her head tipped back to look up at the stars.

Snow was falling lightly around her. She took a moment to appreciate the rare quiet. Charlotte was sleeping over at a friend's house, and Joe wasn't home from the site yet, though he would be at any second.

She smiled as he pulled into the driveway. Quiet was going to be even rarer around here soon, and she couldn't wait.

“Liv?” Joe wondered as he jumped down from the truck. “What are you doing out here? It's freezing.”

She shrugged and stood up, waiting for him to come and pick her up. He lifted her smaller frame against his bulky one and gave her a soft kiss.

“I was just enjoying the quiet,” she admitted. “Charlotte's at a friend's tonight, remember?”

“That is tonight, isn't it?” Joe remembered sheepishly.

Olivia giggled. She knew what he was thinking. “I don't need anything special, Joe,” she assured him. “Just you, all right?”

He nodded slowly, not quite buying it. “Come on, let's go inside,” she urged him. “I've got dinner waiting for you.”

His stomach growled on cue and they both laughed. “All right,” he agreed, carrying her inside to the kitchen.

Olivia fixed him a plate. Joe smiled as he saw that she'd made his favorite, venison meatballs. He loved everything she made, really, but her venison meatballs topped the list. They were the first thing he'd ever eaten that she'd made, too.

They'd come a long way since that party so many years ago. He was even more in love with her now than he'd been then.

She curled up in the chair next to his while he ate, watching him affectionately. She was always so calm, and he found it soothing.

He finished dinner and insisted on helping her finish cleaning up the kitchen. She gave in easily, then followed him into the shower as he headed in that direction.

She washed his hair and his body, then he did the same for her. It was slow and exploratory, more comforting than sexual.

Not that he didn't plan to make love to her tonight. They both still wanted a second baby, and they'd put it off long enough.

As he wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel and dried her off, he kissed her again. “Should we try again tonight?” he asked.

She beamed up at him.”I wouldn't be opposed to that,” she started, “but... we don't have to try anymore, Joe.”

Now it was his turn to beam at her. “Really, Liv?”

She nodded as he picked her back up and held her close. “We're having another baby,” he murmured.

It didn't matter how tired he was in that moment. He was happy.

“I love you, Liv,” he whispered, blinking back tears. He'd almost lost his family on that horrible day a while back. He almost hadn't been able to protect them. “I'm never going to let anything bad happen to any of you ever again, Liv. I promise.”

“I know, Joe.” She squeezed him tighter as she remembered how she'd felt that day when she thought he'd gone over the side of the mountain. He was her whole life, the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she couldn't imagine being without him.

He finished drying them off and carried her to their bed. He slipped his favorite shirt over her head, settling her between the sheets before he tugged it back up over her stomach and laid his head against it.

Olivia ran her fingers through his long, dark, damp hair. “Do you think it's a boy or a girl?” Joe wondered, gazing up at her.

“Way too early to tell,” she reminded him gently. “But either way, I'm happy, Joe. I just want them to be healthy.”

Joe nodded. “Me too.” He turned his head and kissed her skin, hugging her to him. “I love you,” he repeated. “And you, LB,” he said to her belly.

Olivia laughed as she recognized the nickname. Little Braven. He'd called Charlotte that too, before they'd known she was a girl and named her.

They laid like that, just enjoying the peace of the moment. Eventually, Joe fell asleep, snoring softly against her. She kept stroking his hair, knowing it would take her a little longer to drift off.

They'd had some rougher times than most people, but they'd survived. Everything that came after was going to be easy.

As long as she had Joe, she knew she'd be all right.


	2. Babysitters' League (Arthur Curry x Ariel Sloane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his family receive an unexpected visit from his colleagues.

“Daddy! Daddy! Make me fly, Daddy!”

Kaia giggled happily as Arthur picked her up and zoomed her around the room, making plane noises the whole time.

Ariel watched, smiling at both of them. When the doorbell rang, Arthur paused. Before Kaia's face could fall in disappointment, Ariel shook her head. “I've got it,” she said, getting up to answer it.

She blinked in surprise when she opened the door and saw who it was. “Um, Arthur? It's for you. Please come in.” She stepped to the side so their unusual guests could walk over the threshold.

Arthur looked up, his brow furrowing as everyone fanned out across the room. “Really, guys? In costume?” he wondered, reluctantly setting Kaia down.

Bruce shrugged. “You're the one who doesn't seem bothered if people know who you are,” he pointed out. Arthur rolled his eyes. He was doing his best to keep his surface life, Atlantis, and being a superhero separate, but it wasn't as simple as he'd thought it was going to be. Obviously. Since they had all showed up here, suited up and ready to go.

As Kaia looked at the new arrivals, she clapped her hands and squealed, then ran up to one of them. “You're Wonder Woman!” she announced excitedly.

Diana smiled, her eyes sparkling as she bent down to Kaia's level. “I am, little one. You may call me Diana. And who are you?”

“I'm Kaia! Can I give you a hug? You're my favorite superhero!” She glanced around the room, then leaned really close and whispered, “Even more favorite than Daddy.”

“I heard that, Little Mermaid,” Arthur teased, swooping down to hug her from behind and kiss her cheek.

“Well, it's true, Daddy!” Kaia protested. “I love you because you're Daddy, not because you're a superhero.” She smiled and batted her eyes at him.

“Damn. She's good.” Barry's eyes went momentarily wide. “I mean, um, darn.” He pointed at her sternly. “Don't swear, Kaia.”

“I know! If we swear, we put money in the jar for vacations. Daddy puts money in there a lot.”

Arthur chuckled and glossed over that observation. “Yeah, she is good. She gets that from her mother.”

Ariel, who had wandered into the kitchen, reemerged in time to hear Arthur's comment. “Happy to oblige.” She gave a mock bow and set a tray loaded with food and drinks on the coffee table. “Please have something to eat, everyone.”

“Oohh. Snacks.” Barry zoomed over to sit down in front of the tray and Kaia jumped up and down with delight.

“Do I get my hug now, little Kaia?” Diana requested, holding her arms out. Kaia nodded and launched herself into Diana's arms.

“I want to be a great hero just like you and Daddy when I grow up!” she confessed. “Daddy teaches me how to swim and fight like he does. Can you teach me how to fight like you do?”

Diana smoothed Kaia's wild red hair affectionately. “As long as your parents say it's okay, I'll teach you whatever you want, little Kaia.”

Kaia tilted her head back and looked at her mother and father upside down. “Can Diana teach me, Mommy and Daddy?”

Arthur glanced at Ariel, who nodded. She was watching Barry inhale sandwiches. Arthur had told her about his fellow team members, but seeing them in person was rather different.

She knew he was more upset than he was letting on. None of them had ever met Kaia before, and there was a reason for that. Arthur was trying to give her as normal of a childhood as he could. Atlantis was already hounding him to bring her there more often so she could learn how to be a princess.

Not that he didn't want her to know all about the different places where she came from, or have fun. She loved going to Atlantis. She loved touring the city with Mera and learning its history from Vulko. She loved seeing her father be a superhero on TV, and she had asked him repeatedly if she could meet his friends from the Justice League.

But she also loved helping her mother run the restaurant and learning how her grandfather's lighthouse worked. She loved walking on the beach with her grandmother and collecting shells and looking at tidal pools. She had just started school, and she loved that too.

Arthur was afraid that if she was pulled into any of the more fantastic worlds too much, she would lose all the rest, and he didn't want that.

She stood up and walked over to him, tucking herself into his side for a hug. “It's all right,” she whispered. “Once isn't going to hurt, Arthur.”

He nodded, giving her a small smile and kissing her forehead. He straightened up a bit and looked at Bruce, since Barry was still busy eating and Diana was playing with Kaia.

“Where's Cyborg?”

“On site already.” Bruce paused. “It shouldn't take long. You should be back tonight.”

“Okay. Let me suit up.”

Before he could go, Kaia was tugging at his pant leg. “Daddy? Do you have to go, Daddy?”

Arthur bent down and picked her up, hugging her close. “Just for a little while, Little Mermaid. I hope I'll be back to tuck you in tonight, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy. Be careful.” She threw her arms around him and Arthur shut his eyes, kissing her cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed Ariel, looping an arm around her and squeezing her tight.

“I promise to come home to both of you,” he whispered fiercely. That was always his greatest fear. That something would happen to him and they would be left alone. He would fight tooth and nail to make it back to his family.

Diana looked to the side and saw the sad smile on Bruce's face. She crossed her arms and murmured, “This is why this world is worth fighting for.”

The mood was somber for a moment. Then Barry sniffled loudly and mumbled, “That was beautiful,” through half of a sandwich and everybody laughed.

Arthur gave Ariel and Kaia each one last kiss. “I love you.”

“We love you too, Daddy!” Kaia answered, clinging to her mother as she was transferred to her arms.

“Yes, we do,” Ariel confirmed. “We love you very much, and we can't wait for you to come home.”

Arthur went and put on his suit, then walked to Bruce's plane with the rest of the League.

“Does this mean the no gifts rule is rescinded?” Bruce wondered. “Because I have a college fund all ready to go for her.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I can provide for my family,” he growled, letting his irritation take over now that his wife and daughter were out of earshot.

“We'll count the training as mine. For now,” Diana winked playfully. Arthur left that alone. He didn't mind it from Diana as much, really.

“Can I get her a shirt?” Barry begged. “There are so many good fish joke shirts. Well, a lot of them are dirty. But I wouldn't get her those ones.”

“No,” Arthur reiterated. “No gifts.”

“Well, what about her birthday?” Barry protested. “We can't miss her birthday now that we've met her. It'd be impolite.”

Arthur sighed. “Fine. You can get her something for her birthday. But not a college fund!” he preempted Bruce. “And it's not for three months. So no early shenanigans from any of you.”

Diana smiled. “You have a beautiful family, Arthur. We'll make sure that they're safe and that you go home to them.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled. “Can we just get this over with so I can go back to my life, please?”

He appreciated the thought. He really did. But this wasn't his life. His life was back there, in a little house above a restaurant on the shore.


	3. Bail (Joe Braven x Olivia Henson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia bails Joe out of jail after he gets into a fight protecting his father.

Joe sat in the cell with his head in his hands.

It wasn't that he cared that he was here. He had defended his dad, and there was nothing wrong with that. Not in his eyes.

But that still didn't mean he knew what to do. His dad's condition was getting worse, and that was a fight he couldn't win with his fists.

He smiled as he heard the door of the station bang open.

His wife was here.

“Cal!” Olivia hollered, hammering the bell sitting on the front desk with her palm.

Joe couldn't hear what Cal was saying in response, but he didn't have to. Olivia made it perfectly clear.

“Don't you dare Mrs. Braven me, Cal Ossler! Get my husband out of that cell right now or I will be hiding your body by midnight! Trust me, no one would ever find it!”

Joe laughed. Olivia was the best butcher in town. If she decided to chop somebody up, no one would ever know. Not that she was serious.

Cal stepped back into the hallway, looking appropriately cowed as he fumbled with his keys. He opened the cell door and Joe got up, immediately going to her and wrapping her up in his arms. “Hey, Liv,” he murmured, kissing her temple.

“Joe, are you all right?” she asked worriedly, glancing at the cut on his forehead.

Joe nodded. “Just a scratch, honey.”

She sighed and looked disapprovingly at Cal. “Did it ever occur to you to simply explain the situation to the people he gets into these fights with? He's just protecting his father, Cal. Linden is sick.”

To Cal's credit, he straightened up and said what he had to say right to Olivia's face. “I understand that, Olivia. None of us like to see Linden like this. But you both need to do something about it.”

Joe bit back an angry reply. “We're working on it, Cal,” he said tightly.

Olivia just stared at Cal. She knew he was right. She'd been trying to get Joe to deal with this for a long time now, but it wasn't as simple as just telling him to make a decision.

Cal caught the look and let it go. “I'll see what I can do next time, all right, Olivia? Don't want you to have to go to the trouble of hiding my body and all that.”

“Thank you, Cal,” she whispered, holding Joe's hand as they walked out of the station.

Back at the house, they stood by the truck when they stepped out into the snow.

“I'm sorry, Liv,” Joe apologized, his voice barely audible because of how choked up he was.

She moved around the truck and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Don't be, Joe. You were helping your father.”

“Cal's right.” He swallowed back tears. “I have to do something. I just don't know what.”

“We will figure it out together, Joe. He's my family too.”

“It's my responsibility, Liv, not yours. You have enough on your plate as it is.”

Not to mention that he'd broken his promise to himself to never disappoint her. The second baby they had wanted hadn't happened yet, largely shelved because of what was going on with his father.

“Joe Braven, you stop thinking what you're thinking right now,” Olivia ordered. “You are the man I love. The man I married, for better or worse. The father of my daughter. You are not disappointing me, and you are allowed to ask for my help.”

He didn't say anything. He just leaned his forehead against hers and swayed her back and forth bit.

Olivia thought he was the best man in the world, but he knew that he was the lucky one. He didn't deserve someone as incredible as her, he was certain.

“I won't be able to sleep, so we should talk,” he decided.

Olivia nodded. “Let's get you cleaned up and fed, and then we'll figure it out. But first, Charlotte refused to go to bed without you reading her a story.”

Joe laughed. “I don't know where she got that stubbornness from,” he teased, putting his arm around Olivia's shoulders and leading her inside.

“Not from you,” she retorted, laughing along with him. “You fold like a piece of paper whenever one of us gives you doe eyes.”

“That's just me taking care of my girls,” Joe argued playfully, kissing her cheek. As they walked up to Charlotte's room, he glanced around. “Dad's in the hospital for the night?”

“Yes,” Olivia confirmed. “They wanted to monitor him.” She paused. “He, um, thought I was your mother again,” she added quietly. “Yelled at me for being at the bar.”

“I'm...” Joe bit his tongue and cut himself off before he said he was sorry again. But he was sorry. This wasn't the life she'd imagined when she'd married him.

“Hey.” They stopped outside Charlotte's room and she leaned up to kiss him gently, smoothing his hair and making sure his cut looked okay. Charlotte was used to seeing her dad a little banged up because of work, so Olivia didn't think it would scare her.

Joe gazed at her guiltily and she squeezed him. “Joe, I know it's hard, but we'll get through it together. That's how we've been since the first day we met. We've gotten through it together.”

He shrugged. “I wanted to give you a perfect life, Liv.”

She smiled. “And I love you for that, Joe Braven. But I know that life isn't perfect. All I ask is that you don't shut me out, okay? It's when we don't trust each other that we've lost.”

Joe hugged her tight. “I trust you, Olivia. I always will. It's not that. It's just that I want to protect you. I don't want to burden you with something that shouldn't be your responsibility.”

Olivia shook her head. “You always carry the weight of the world on your shoulders for everyone else, though. I'm the one person you can ask to help carry it. I don't mind, Joe. You help me carry it when I need it. You carry it for me even when you don't have to.”

“Dad?” Charlotte's sleepy voice carried out into the hallway as she realized her father was home.

Joe kissed Olivia's forehead. “I will, Liv. I promise.” He sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes before going to tuck his daughter in.

Olivia peeked around the doorframe for a moment as Joe tackled Charlotte on the bed and started to kiss her face. “What are you still doing awake, little girl? It is way past your bedtime!”

She went to lay out his clothes and then make him something to eat. She knew this conversation was going to be hard, but she also knew that starting to manage this would make Joe feel better. He didn't need to be getting into fights in bars every weekend. He needed to be at home with his family.

When he came back downstairs and wrapped his arms around her from behind, she knew he was ready to face it. Soon everything would be all right.


	4. The Fish Man's Wife (Arthur Curry x Ariel Sloane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur requests something from Ariel.

It was almost time to close, and the restaurant was just about empty. Ariel was tending to the last few customers herself, since she'd let the rest of her employees go home a few hours ago. Arthur was away at the moment and Kaia was visiting her grandparents, so she didn't have anything else to do.

The couple in the dining room finished their meal and waved to her as they left. Then there was just one man at the bar.

As she approached him to ask if he'd like anything else before last call, he drawled, “You spending the night alone, sweetheart?”

She didn't roll her eyes, even though she wanted to. She'd owned this place for over a decade now, and she'd received plenty of propositions, both before and after her marriage. She knew how to handle them.

“I am, and that's just the way I like it,” she replied smoothly, turning her back to him as she finished putting away the rest of the clean glasses sitting on the back bar.

“You sure about that?” a gruff voice asked. Ariel smiled and blinked as she looked up and saw Arthur leaning against the kitchen's doorframe, the swinging door propped open against his back.

“Arthur!” she squealed happily, running and launching herself at him. He chuckled and caught her in his arms, kissing the seashell earring he'd made for the upper curve of her ear that served as her wedding ring. She took any jewelry on her hands off to cook, so this way she could wear it all the time.

The man at the bar wasn't fazed, though that was likely largely fueled by alcohol, considering Arthur's considerable size and physique, both traits which the man lacked. “Hey,” he muttered, draining the last of his beer and standing up. “You're that fish boy from the TV.”

Ariel bit back a giggle. Arthur hated it when people said that to him.

He grunted and set her down, kissing her forehead. “Pardon me for just a moment, El.”

She crossed her arms and propped herself against the wall to watch. Even though Arthur knew she could take of herself, it was fun to see him be jealous every once in a while.

Okay. Fun and totally hot. Their daughter was gone for the weekend, after all.

“Fish man,” Arthur replied, stepping right up to the man and staring down into his face. “And she's the fish man's wife, so if you come in here again, you show her some respect. Got it?”

“I'll do whatever I want,” the man protested. “Just because there's a goalie doesn't mean you can't score, you know?”

Ariel grimaced. What a horrible line.

Arthur obviously agreed with her. Using only one hand, he lifted the man by the front of his shirt. The man's eyes went wide as his feet left the ground.

“If you come in here again,” Arthur repeated through gritted teeth, “you show her some respect. Got it?”

The man nodded quickly. “Yes! Yes, sir! Yes!”

Arthur slowly set him back down. The man quickly reached into his jacket, leaving enough cash to cover his tab and a very, very large tip before scurrying out the door.

Arthur followed, making sure it was shut and locked behind him. He turned back to Ariel, then smirked and raised his eyebrow. “Think he'll be back?”

Now she did giggle. “No, I don't think so.”

Arthur shrugged a little sheepishly. “Sorry.”

She ran to him again and he obligingly caught her as she jumped up into his arms. “I forgive you,” she cooed, batting her eyes at him.

Arthur laughed. “I love that you still jump into my arms after ten years of being married,” he admitted, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately.

“Well, they're worth jumping into,” she assured him, gazing up at him coyly. “It's hot when you're jealous, you know?”

He grinned, slowly sliding his hand down to cup her ass through the tight running pants she always wore when she was working. “Is it?” he wondered innocently.

She scrunched up her face, gave him a look, and poked him in the chest. “Yes, it is.”

“And what should we do about that?” he asked, leaning forward to capture her lips with his.

Her only answer was a moan as she twined her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Arthur moaned back, opening his mouth against hers as he moved to the stairs, flipping all the lights off first.

He'd been tempted to have her right there on the bar just for fun. Or up against the wall in the stairwell. But he found his mind turning towards something more intimate tonight.

He could smell the saltwater blowing off the sea and through their windows as he laid her down in the center of their big bed. He tugged her hair gently out of its bun and broke their kiss so he could whisper, “Let's make another baby.”

Ariel beamed up at him as he leaned over her on the bed. To most people, he was confusing. He could be fierce and violent and standoffish, but she knew that wasn't the real him. It was just his defense against the way that the world could hurt. Really, he was strong and sweet and dedicated to giving his family the life he'd never had growing up.

He closed his eyes when she didn't respond immediately, though, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers. “You don't want another?” he asked quietly.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. “Of course I do, Arthur,” she corrected him. “I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner.”

He shrugged. “I'm still gone a lot. I was hoping maybe it would settle down. But now... Kaia's almost ten. It's the perfect age for her to be a big sister, don't you think?”

Ariel laughed. “She asked me if she could have a baby brother the other day, so I know she must have asked you too.”

Arthur laughed along with her. “Yeah. She did.”

“That's why you're asking now,” Ariel teased. “You can't deny her anything.”

“Of course I can't. She's everything to me, El. You and her. I love you both so much.”

“I love you both too, Arthur. I'd love to have another baby with you.”

Even though Arthur was trying to be gentle and sweet, her words made him growl in anticipation. The fact that she was his filled him with so much pride, and even though he'd already claimed her many times over, he just found himself wanting to do it all over again every time they were together.

Especially because she wanted another child with him. That meant more than he could say.

Arthur grunted as he grabbed her shirt and ripped it right down the middle. Ariel gasped in surprise, then laughed a bit. “Arthur...” It had been a long time since he'd ripped any of her clothes off like this. She'd actually had to get him to stop, or she wouldn't have had any clothes left.

“I'll buy you a new one,” he responded, starting to roughly kiss his way down her neck, fumbling and finally managing to undo the clasp on her bra, even with his shaking fingers. His hands slid down to her waistband and he hooked his thumbs into it as he buried his face between her breasts, shaking it back and forth between them.

Her fingers tangled in his long hair and she tugged, wanting his lips on hers again. He dropped a few kisses on her breasts on his way back up, sliding his thumbs to her taut nipples, circling them teasingly as he covered her mouth with his.

Normally, after being away for days like this, he would take his time with her. But he'd have to do that later. Right now, he was too excited, too ready to be deep inside her and making their second baby.

“I can't wait, El,” he groaned, leaning back and sitting up so he could pull her leggings and panties off at the same time. She sat up when he was done, undoing his pants.

“I don't want to wait,” she replied.

He didn't even let her get his pants all the way off. He stopped when she'd pushed them halfway down his thighs, surging forward to kiss her again as he pressed her down into the bed.

He put his fingers briefly between her legs, testing to make sure she was ready. She was already soaking for him and he smiled. She'd told him once that she'd always had a problem getting aroused and coming for other men she'd been with.

But never with him. Ever since the first time they'd been together, she'd fallen right over the edge for him every time.

“Arthur, please!” she begged. She squeezed his biceps and wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her.

He did that slowly, at least. Once he was all the way inside, he started to rock his hips roughly, just the way he knew she liked it.

Her eager whimpers and his excited grunts filled their bedroom as they moved together. His dark and light hair mixed with her bright red, creating a halo of colors around their heads as Arthur rocked harder. Ariel moved her hips faster as his palm lifted the small of her back.

He was always careful with her when he felt rough like this, but it was harder than it had ever been right now. The first time she'd gotten pregnant, they hadn't been trying, so this was a new experience for both of them.

It was testing his lasting power too. He could always go again, but there was something about being able to hang on for her that was special.

“I can't stop, El,” he moaned, having to give it up this time. “Please come for me. Please.”

His low voice, his begging tone, and his hard body all pushed her to the limit. She cried out his name loudly as she finished around him. He pushed deep as his own release followed right behind hers.

It felt like hours passed as they clung to each other, breathing hard, waiting for the sensations of pleasure to end. Finally, Arthur swallowed and stilled, staying on top of her, holding her gently in his arms. She liked his weight on her, even though he always worried he would be too heavy for her.

“I'll be slower on our next try,” he promised.

She laughed, rubbing her nose over his and then kissing him softly. “I liked it, Arthur. I always like it when we make love.”

He chuckled. “Good, because I am not even close to done with you tonight. Gotta make sure this takes, you know.”

“Do you hear me complaining?” she teased.

“No. No, I don't.” He bent and started to kiss her neck, listening to her giggle as he nipped at all of her most sensitive spots. “I love you, El,” he murmured, softening his kisses as he moved to her breasts.

“I love you too, Arthur. Forever. Always.”

He nodded, gazing up at her with all the love in two worlds in his eyes. She had made him happier than he ever thought he could be, and he was never going to stop repaying her for that.


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (Arthur Curry x Ariel Sloane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur introduces Ariel to his parents.

“What if they don't like me?” Ariel wondered nervously, gazing up at the lighthouse as Arthur lifted her out of the truck and set her on her feet.

He chuckled. “They are going to love you, El. Trust me.” He kissed her forehead and took her hand, touching her belly briefly before he turned to head for the stairs. At the base of them, he scooped her up into his arms and started to carry her.

“Arthur!” she protested. “My dress!”

“Your dress,” Arthur kissed her nose, “looks amazing. Stop worrying.”

“I just...”

But before she could even start, Arthur stopped her. “El,” he said indulgently, still carrying her up the stairs, “you are the woman I love. That is all they care about, okay?”

Suddenly, she felt bad. They'd talked about this so many times before already. She shouldn't have any doubts left. “I'm sorry, Arthur,” she apologized softly.

He just smiled at her, like always. He was infinitely patient with her. He'd never gotten angry or upset, not once. “It's okay, El. I just don't want you to worry. You need to focus on running the restaurant.” His smile grew bigger. “And growing our little guy or gal in there.”

Ariel nodded happily. As they mounted the last set of steps to the porch, she looked up and saw that Arthur's parents were waiting for them outside. When he saw, he put her down, taking her hand again so she could walk the rest of the way with him.

“Mom, Dad,” Arthur said as they reached the top of the stairs. “This is Ariel.”

Ariel had seen Arthur's mother in pictures. It was easy to see that she was a queen. She was tall and regal and so, so beautiful. Ariel certainly felt inadequate standing next to her. She was fit, but she was short, and her wavy red hair was too bright and often refused to be tamed.

Despite all of that, though, Atlanna stepped toward Ariel with a huge smile on her face. “Oh, Arthur. She's so beautiful.” Ariel returned the hug that Atlanna pulled her into, a little surprised by it. “Thank you, my dear. For making my son happy.”

“You're, um, you're welcome,” Ariel murmured. Atlanna stepped back just a little, but kept Ariel in her arms, reaching up to stroke her hair.

Tom smiled at her, putting his arm around Atlanna's shoulders. “It's lovely to meet you, Ariel. Arthur has told us so much about you.”

Arthur stood beside her, slipping his arm around his shoulders, mirroring his parents' stance. “I left out one pretty important part,” Arthur confessed.

Ariel looked up at him. “You did? What part is that?”

Arthur grinned at her and then his parents. “We're having a baby.”

Atlanna made a joyful sound and embraced them both. “Oh, Arthur, really? Congratulations! You'll be a wonderful mother, Ariel.”

She wasn't sure she deserved the comment. Her own mother had left her when she was very young, and her history of drinking worried her, even though she'd been clean for three years.

Once again, Arthur was there to reassure her. “She most definitely will be.”

Tom clapped Arthur on the shoulder. “I'm proud of you, son. You'll be an amazing father.”

Arthur sighed. “I want to be.” He leaned down and kissed Ariel's temple. “But I need your help, Mom.”

“Anything you need, Arthur, of course.” She turned her wide, blissful eyes on him.

Ariel hoped that she and Arthur would still look like that after they'd been together as long as his parents had. It was obvious that Tom was the source of her happiness.

“I want to find The Ocean's Gift, Mom. As soon as possible. So I can take Ariel to Atlantis. So she can stay with me, and our son or daughter, when I have to be there.”

“Of course, Arthur. What a wonderful thing to do for Ariel.”

“Let's go inside,” Tom suggested. “I made dinner.”

Arthur grinned. “Meatloaf?”

Tom laughed. “Meatloaf.”

He squeezed Ariel again. “Dad's meatloaf is the best. You've gotta try it.”

Tom and Atlanna stepped over the threshold first. Arthur turned Ariel to face him and leaned down to give her a deep, loving kiss.

When they parted, he murmured, “I told you so.”

She laughed, poking him playfully in the chest. “You're lucky I love you,” she retorted.

He picked her up again to carry her inside. “I definitely am,” he agreed, shutting the door behind them.


	6. Homecoming (Arthur Curry x Ariel Sloane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur returns with a very special gift.

Arthur limped up the dock with the orb clutched in his hand. At least it was dark. It was unlikely that anyone would notice him going to the restaurant.

He used his key to open the door, holding his side gingerly as he made his way up the stairs. By the time he got to their room, she was awake and the light was on. Her face lit up as she looked at him, then fell as she saw the blood on his hand.

“You're hurt!” she cried, quickly getting out of bed. His eyes were drawn to the slight curve of her belly. It had taken him longer than he had planned to find The Ocean's Gift, but there was still plenty of time to get her settled in and for both of them to enjoy her pregnancy.

“I'll be fine,” he rumbled. “Be careful, El.”

She smiled at the nickname. “I'm all right, Arthur,” she insisted, glancing at the orb as he raised it and smiled back.

“I found it. The Ocean's Gift.” He held it out to her. “I don't know how to use it yet, but I found it.”

She took it and set it on her dresser. “We can worry about that later,” she told him gently. “Let's get you taken care of first.”

He acquiesced, not wanting her to exert herself too much by having to force him. He followed her to the bathroom and obediently sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He knew that the wound wasn't bad. She was worried for nothing.

When she was finished, he pulled her down onto his lap and held her close. He bent his head and brushed his nose over hers, cupping her belly in one of his large hands. “Relax, El,” he urged her. “I don't want you to do too much.”

She shook her head at him sweetly. “I'm not doing too much, Arthur. Nothing is wrong.” She ran her fingers through his hair before giving him a soft kiss. “Except that I missed you.”

“I'll be here now that I've found The Ocean's Gift,” he promised. “I don't want to leave you alone anymore.”

He stood, keeping her in his arms. “Arthur...” she chastised him.

But he just brushed her off. “You're light as a feather, El.”

He settled her back into her bed, then went to retrieve the orb from the dresser. He slipped in next to her and set it between them, his brow furrowing. “I don't know how to activate it.”

She shook her head again, reaching out for him and drawing him closer. Her belly brushed against him and he shifted down so he could pull her shirt up and kiss her skin. She set the orb on his pillow and laid back against hers, running her fingers through his hair as he started to sing a lullaby.

As he sang, Ariel turned her head and noticed that the orb had started to glow. “Arthur,” she murmured, “look.”

He glanced up at it curiously, reaching out to pull it closer. As it came to rest against her belly, the glow became brighter.

“Put your hand on it, El,” Arthur said softly. She nodded, reaching out and pressing her palm against the orb.

The light became too bright to look at. Ariel closed her eyes and looked away, and so did Arthur.

When the light faded and they opened their eyes, the orb was gone. Arthur sat up, his brow furrowed again, looking around worriedly. “What happened to it?”

Ariel shook her head. “I don't know.” She turned her gaze on Arthur and his breath caught in his throat. “What?” she asked, reaching for his hand.

He smiled, his eyes filled with tears. “Your eyes, El...” He reached out and his fingers grazed her cheek. Before, her eyes had been a light chocolate brown, but now they were amber like his. “It worked. You're... you're like me.”

Ariel smiled. “I am?”

He nodded, picking her up again and carrying her into the bathroom. She turned her head and studied her new eyes.

“Does this mean we can go home, Arthur?” she wondered.

He smiled and held her close. “Here is home, El. But we can have two.” He sighed happily. “I hope you'll like it.”

“I know I will. It must be beautiful.” She'd listened to all of his stories, and she really couldn't wait to see it.

Arthur kissed her forehead. “I love you, El.”

“I love you, Arthur.”

He carried her back to bed, getting in behind her and pulling her snugly against his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and put his hand over her belly again as he pulled the blankets up around them to keep her warm.

He had his family now, and he was never going to let them go.


	7. Honeymoon (Joe Braven x Olivia Henson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe takes Olivia to the family cabin for their first night together as husband and wife.

Joe fumbled with the knob of the cabin door awkwardly while Olivia clung to his neck and giggled. “You could put me down,” she suggested.

Joe shook his head firmly, smiling in triumph as the door popped open. “No, I can't put you down,” he countered, stepping over the threshold and grinning at her. “Mrs. Braven.”

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, running her fingers through the strands of hair that had come loose from his bun. She had been waiting for this day ever since the moment they had met.

Joe held her close, cradling her much tinier frame against his broad chest. “I love you, Olivia Constance Braven,” he murmured, kissing her once, twice, three times.

When he stopped to look at her, his dark eyes shining, she whispered back, “I love you, Joseph Michael Braven.”

They lingered that way for a moment, just gazing at each other happily. Then Joe shut the door behind them and carried her up the stairs and into the loft.

Olivia gasped as she saw that the space had been transformed. There were white twinkle lights hung from all of the eaves, and the mattress Joe had moved upstairs for the occasion was dressed with white linens, including a big, fluffy comforter. There were yellow rose petals strewed over the bed and onto the floor that matched Olivia's bouquet from earlier.

Joe set Olivia down on the bed and kissed her again. “Wait here while I start a fire, all right?” She nodded, reluctantly letting his hands slip from hers as he went back downstairs.

He stacked a few logs on the fire and checked the door one more time before coming back up to her. He came back over to the edge of the bed, leaning down and rubbing his nose over hers. “Let's get you out of this dress, okay?”

Olivia nodded, standing again. He reached down for her hands, helping her, then turned her around.

Her dress was vintage and had small, delicate buttons that ran the length of her spine. Joe started at the top, undoing them one by one, brushing her hair over her shoulder so he could lightly kiss her skin as it was exposed.

Olivia shivered in response, breaking out in goosebumps as Joe's lips ghosted over her. They'd been intimate before, of course, but tonight was going to be very different. They were married now, and it was also going to be the first time they were together without worrying about being safe.

From the beginning, they'd both expressed their desire to have a family. Of course, their parents had been worried that they would jump the gun and make that leap too soon. Even though they were in their twenties, they hadn't exactly been stable enough for that at first.

Still, they hadn't been able to stay away from each other. They'd had one scare that no one but them had ever known about.

Joe knew that Olivia had been disappointed that first time when she found out she wasn't pregnant. He'd been disappointed too. Even though the timing wouldn't have been the most ideal, they had both wanted it so badly. Joe knew that they would have made it work somehow.

He'd never forgiven himself for disappointing her like that. He had held her while she'd cried over the negative test, holding back his own tears so she wouldn't feel worse.

Now he was finally going to get to make it up to her.

He slid his fingers slowly between the folds of lace at her sides, gliding his palms up to her shoulders to push down her fitted sleeves. As the dress pooled at her waist, he slipped it over her hips and then pressed himself up against the length of her body from behind.

“You looked so beautiful walking down the aisle, Liv,” he told her. “I thought about what you would look like so many times, but I never imagined that you would be as stunning as you were.”

She smiled and blushed. “Is that why you didn't wait for me to get to the end?” she teased. She'd loved that he'd walked to meet her in the middle of the aisle, then picked her up and kissed her before the ceremony had even really started.

Joe chuckled along with her. “Can you blame me for not being able to resist the amazing woman who was about to become my wife?”

Olivia turned in his arms, gazing up at him affectionately as she undid his tie. “I suppose I can let it slide this once.” She winked at him and started to unbutton his shirt as he slipped his jacket off.

“Let's hang up your dress so it stays nice, okay?” Joe leaned down and nuzzled her neck before kneeling and pulling her skirt down. Olivia carefully stepped out of her dress, blushing as she sat back down on the bed and took her jewelry off.

Joe hung up her dress, smoothing it on the hanger, then hung up his suit jacket before discarding the rest of his clothes. By now, the fire in the room was roaring and it was nice and warm.

Olivia scooted back and leaned against the pillows, wearing just her white lace panties and bra now. Joe was just in his boxer briefs as he joined her, laying down beside her on the bed.

Joe leaned in, kissing her softly and resting his hand on her belly. “Let's start our family, Liv,” he murmured.

“Please, Joe,” she agreed, taking his face between her hands and kissing him back. “I love you,” she continued. “I'm so glad you're my husband.”

He brushed his nose over hers and looked down into her eyes. “I love you. I'm so glad you're my wife.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her thigh over his hip, pushing her mouth up against his and deepening their kiss. Joe moaned and rocked against her, letting her feel how hard he already was.

His mother had insisted that they not see each other the night before the wedding because she thought it was bad luck, even though Joe had reminded her that that superstition was only about seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding. Chuck, however, had also strongly lobbied for the separation, if only to keep believing that his daughter wasn't really about to “become a woman” until her wedding night, even though that ship had sailed a long time ago.

It had only been one night, but to both of them, it had felt like an eternity. Except for a few times when Joe had had to work a long stretch and Olivia couldn't go up to see him, they had never been apart for that long.

Olivia slid one hand down Joe's chest and into the front of his boxers, cupping and rubbing his quickly growing erection. Joe's breathing stuttered and he moaned into her mouth again, rocking his hips back and forth against her hand. He could feel her wedding band against his hot skin and it just aroused him more.

But he couldn't just skip to the finish line. Not on their wedding night. And he didn't ever take anything for himself until she was ready.

He growled deep in his throat and started to kiss his way down her neck, nipping every once in a while. He'd left marks on her a few times before, even though he'd tried not to, especially for their parents' sake. But knowing that she was his was too much for him to overcome sometimes.

Now that they were married, he had no intention of being careful. She had always been his, from the moment they had met. That hadn't been a secret to anyone who knew them. But now it was official. Now she had his name.

And soon, she would have his baby too.

Joe's hands slid underneath her back and fumbled with the clasp of her bra as he kept kissing her skin. After about a minute, he grunted in frustration and Olivia giggled.

He finally got the bra off and tossed it aside. Olivia's giggle turned into a keening whimper as his fingers cupped her and squeezed. In response, her fingers started to push his boxers down.

“I want you, Joe,” she whispered. “I want you naked against me. I want you inside me.” She leaned up and nibbled on his ear. “Deep inside me, Joe. So we can make our family.”

Joe nodded fervently. “I'm so sorry, Liv,” he apologized suddenly, helping her push his boxers down and then sliding her panties over her hips. It was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to rip them off and just bury himself in her.

“For what, Joe?” she wondered, pulling back to stare up at him, carefully untangling the hair tie from his bun so his long, dark hair could fall to his shoulders. “You don't have anything to apologize for.”

“But I do,” he insisted, nestling them into the bed, making sure that they were comfortable between the sheets, the bedspread pulled up over them to keep them warm. “That time, Olivia,” he murmured. “When you thought you were...” He swallowed, unable to say the word. “You were so disappointed. I've never forgiven myself for disappointing you like that.”

“Oh, Joe,” Olivia said soothingly, “you didn't disappoint me. You haven't ever disappointed me. You've been perfect, Joe, from the moment we met.”

“You cried in my arms, Olivia,” Joe protested. He settled between her legs, sucking a breath in as he felt the heat between her thighs. She was always so ready for him. She'd never been afraid, even the first time, when he'd taken her virginity.

“Of course I did, Joe. I was disappointed, you're right. But not in you. In the universe. I just wanted it so much, and it felt like we'd been waiting so long for our chance to start. Part of me thought that if we could just tell everyone it had been an accident, they'd... forgive us. But Joe, I'm glad that I wasn't now. I'm glad that now we get to know that we're trying. And it might take a while, but when it happens, no one will question it. They'll just be happy for us.” She beamed up at him. “And we're really ready now, Joe. We're ready to be parents.”

Joe pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. “We are, Olivia.” He sighed. “I don't know how I got so lucky. You're the perfect woman.”

“And don't you forget it,” she teased. He laughed and kissed her cheek, shifting his hips when she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. The position made him nudge against her entrance. He braced his arms over her and she ran her fingers through the hair underneath them. “Now make love to me, Joe. So we can start our family.”

Joe nodded. He leaned to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly to her as he slipped between her folds. He groaned before starting to move, keeping it slow and sweet for their wedding night.

Olivia kissed him over and over, letting out a content, happy sound each time he pushed deep. Joe had always been the kindest, most generous lover she could imagine. Even their first time, she had felt completely safe with him, not nervous at all. She was meant to be his, and she always would be.

Time seemed to stop as they enjoyed each other. The fire crackled below them, and the lights danced above them, and Olivia was lost in climax after climax as Joe used everything he'd ever learned about her to make her feel good.

When he finally let himself go, he pushed deep inside her and stayed there, shuddering. There had never been nothing between them before. He'd never felt her quite like this, and it was completely intoxicating.

Olivia clearly felt the same way as she sighed and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her legs still tight around him so he couldn't pull away without extra effort.

But Joe definitely didn't want to pull away. The only movements he made were so he could grab her legs and push them slowly over her head. She laughed, stretching easily as he bent to kiss her cheek.

“I think it works better this way,” he chuckled conspiratorially.

“Well, you'll just have to keep me on my back all weekend, then, Mr. Braven.”

“I plan to, Mrs. Braven.”

They kissed again and Olivia smiled.

Now their lives could finally start.


	8. The Hottie with the Dreads (Frankie Seau x Claire Shields)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finally lets everyone know that Frankie is her man.

Claire's brow furrowed and her lips formed a slight pout as she overheard yet another female guest at the concierge desk asking if “the hottie with the dreads” would be available to bartend her exclusive event.

It was part of the job. She knew that. Plenty of guests hit on Frankie. Most of the time, it didn't mean anything because they were pretty drunk. At least a few of them were serious, of course, but Claire trusted Frankie unconditionally. Just because people were fishing didn't mean there was anything to bite.

But it still bothered her. Most of the employees knew they were a couple, obviously. They went to all of the hotel events together, and, despite Frankie wanting to be careful that they weren't seen together when she was working, they'd been caught kissing until they were breathless in more than a few corners.

And it certainly wasn't policy to spread those types of relationships among the guests. Bartenders and waitresses, especially, made more tips if they could flirt a little.

It hurt her more, though, because no one would ever believe she and Frankie belonged with each other. He was tall and handsome and athletic, and she was just... her.

Even though Frankie thought she was beautiful and had greatly increased her self-esteem since they'd been together, it was hard to completely change the way she'd been thinking for her whole life.

She decided to go down to the bar and see him. She needed to do her daily inventory check anyway, and it would get her away from all the whispers.

She took deep breaths of the fresh, clean air as she headed in the direction of the beach. When Frankie came into view, she couldn't help smiling. Even though the shirt he had to wear was ridiculous, he still managed to make it look handsome, especially with his dreads up in a bun the way he usually wore it when he was working.

But her moment of serenity was quickly interrupted by the guest from before running down to the bar with her friends, giggling the entire way. She waved at Frankie as she ran and yelled, “Hey, hottie with the dreads! You're going to bartend my party!”

Claire bristled as Frankie waved back and promised he would be there.

Yes, he had to do it. But that didn't mean everyone had to keep thinking that he was available.

Resolved, she finished walking down to the bar. Frankie lit up when he saw her and gave her a huge, goofy grin. She couldn't help smiling back at the gesture.

It was a look he reserved only for her.

“Hey,” he greeted her, on his best behavior, as always. “You here to do the inventory?”

“Yes,” she answered. “But I have some other business too.”

Frankie raised his eyebrows curiously as she came around the bar. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” She grabbed him by the shirt. “Bend down,” she whispered.

Frankie's eyebrows somehow went a little higher, but he obliged. He couldn't deny her anything.

Claire made up for the rest of the distance between them by pushing onto her tiptoes. Then she kissed him. Right there, at the bar, in front of everybody.

Frankie moaned softly, leaning down into the kiss and wrapping his arms around her curves. He would never get enough of her soft, sweet kisses.

Claire twined her arms around his neck and slid her fingers into his dreads, holding him against her so he wouldn't break the kiss.

“Claire Bear,” he murmured, using his favorite sappy nickname for her. “Claire Bear, everyone can see us.”

“I know,” she murmured back, still kissing him.

He laughed and hugged her happily, lifting her off of her feet.

“Hey! The hottie with the dreads is kissing somebody!”

“He's really laying it on her, huh? They must be a thing.”

Gabriel, who was sitting at the bar and not on the lifeguard chair, as usual, snorted. “The biggest thing. The hottie with the dreads is head over heels for her. Has been ever since they met.”

Frankie laughed again and spun her around while she laughed along with him. “I love you, Claire Bear.”

“I love you too, Frankie. You're my hottie with the dreads, no one else's,” she said firmly.

“Oh, is that what this is about?” he wondered slyly. “Well, one more for good measure, then.”

He dipped her and kissed her, making her giggle in delight.

She was his, and that was never going to change.


	9. Little Ball of Fluff (Joe Bright x Julia Mann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe learns how to play with his baby daughter.

Joe pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. He managed to get his belt off before flopping into the bed on his back, toeing his boots free as he shimmied upwards and rested against the pillows.

He covered his eyes with his forearm and quickly fell asleep.

He blinked blearily as he woke up some time later. He turned his head and looked out the window. Almost dark, so it had been a few hours.

There was a soft yip from the vicinity of his chest. Joe tensed a bit and looked down.

His daughter was curled up there.

Penny was only a few months old and preferred to spend most of her time in her wolf form. She had dark fur like his, except for one circular blonde patch around her left eye that matched her mother's.

She had her mother's eyes too. They were big and gray, and right now they were looking at him sweetly. Once he was paying attention, she batted them persuasively.

Joe couldn't help chuckling, even though he was still nervous.

He didn't know how to act around kids. Never had. Probably never would, he thought. He'd never actually expected Julia to get pregnant. It was hard for Betas to conceive, even with a mate.

It had been easier while she was pregnant. He'd enjoyed watching her grow and feeling Penny move inside her.

But when Penny was born, he'd been afraid to even hold her. She'd been so small. She was still small.

Penny jumped up, planting her little paws on his chest and licking his face. Joe smiled and reached out, tentatively petting her head. She nuzzled against his palm, wiggling excitedly, getting ready to pounce.

Joe let her. She rolled onto her back and rubbed against his beard.

He knew she was trying to get him to play, but he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her. He was still afraid he'd hurt her just touching her.

When he didn't respond, she rolled back onto her front and looked at him sadly. Her ears fell and she whined softly.

He couldn't stand that look. “JJ?” he called. Julia had been very understanding about his fears. She bailed him out whenever he needed it.

Julia appeared in the doorway and smiled as she saw the two of them. “What is it, Joey?” she asked.

“Can you, um...?”

Penny turned her head and looked at her and Julia knew what the problem was without him saying anything.

“I am in the middle of getting dinner ready,” she replied. “She just wants to play with her daddy, Joey. She gets special time with me when I feed her. She wants special time with you too.”

He grunted. “I'm too big and strong, JJ. I'll hurt her.”

Julia walked over to the bed and dropped a kiss on both of their heads. “No, you won't. You've never hurt me, Joey. Why would she be any different?” She smoothed his hair back affectionately. “Just try, Joey. Please?”

She went back to the kitchen, leaving them both alone again.

Joe swallowed, his heart clenching as Penny slowly started to slide down his chest to the bed.

He turned onto his side and caught her in his arms before she could go. She looked back at him, her ears perking up.

Joe pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled the top of her head. She yipped happily and nuzzled back.

Joe rolled onto his back again, letting her pounce on him. When he didn't stop her, she pounced again, rolling around on his chest excitedly.

He reached up and gently tickled her. “What are you doing, little girl?” he rumbled, grinning. “Are you trying to get Daddy? You're gonna have to try again. Try harder, little girl.”

She pounced harder the next time, wagging her tail as she playfully bit at him.

“Oh, now it's on,” Joe promised. He tickled her again and they started to roll around on the bed together.

About thirty minutes later, Julia called them to the kitchen for dinner. Joe picked Penny up, letting her hang upside down over his shoulder. She yipped excitedly and squirmed as he held her, tickling her again.

Joe came up beside Julia, leaning down and kissing her cheek. “Hey, hot momma,” he greeted her, his voice deep and raspy.

Penny huffed, still stuck upside down. Julia smiled and leaned over to kiss her, then up to kiss Joe. “Did Daddy get you, Penny? He did, didn't he? You'll have to practice more to get him, huh?” She tickled her while she was trapped and kissed Joe again. “Told you.” She winked at him.

He flipped Penny back up, pressing his face against her tummy and blowing raspberries there, making her bark happily. Julia beamed at him as they sat down at the table to eat.

Joe volunteered to clean up after dinner, but Julia declined, urging him to play with Penny instead. They wrestled in the living room where she could see them. By the time Julia was done, Penny was half-asleep on Joe's chest.

Julia came and sat down beside him on the floor, leaning over and kissing his forehead. She stroked her fingers through his hair and smiled as she rubbed Penny's ears. “Our little ball of fluff,” she murmured affectionately.

Joe nodded. “Sorry it took me so long to come around, JJ,” he apologized gruffly. He cradled Penny against him as he propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head on Julia's thigh. “I love you,” he reminded her softly. “And I love Penny too. I was just so afraid that I was going to hurt her.”

“I know, Joey,” Julia soothed him. “I never questioned your love.” He had always been a little brusque, and hardly what anyone would call emotionally demonstrative, unless he was angry. But that wasn't the case with her. While it had taken a while for him to open up completely, he'd never made her feel like he didn't trust her.

“Come on,” she urged. “Let's put her to bed.”

“And then what?” Joe teased. As he stood, he wrapped his free arm around Julia's waist, picking her up and carrying her too. She giggled, clinging to him as he kissed her.

In Penny's room, Joe carefully laid the little wolf down in her crib, smiling as she rolled over in the blankets and then curled up, creating a little nest for herself. “Sweet dreams, Penelope Rose,” he whispered.

He rubbed her head, then kissed it for good measure. Julia did the same before following Joe out into the hallway.

Then Joe picked her up again, nuzzling and nipping at her neck. Julia squirmed against him, arching her back, her breasts pushing up out of her top.

Joe brought her into the bedroom, kissing her cleavage as he laid her down beneath him. “Can we have another baby?” he rumbled.

Julia laughed and gazed up at him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she answered. “One afternoon of play and you want to try again?” she teased.

Joe shrugged, looking a little self-conscious. “You want another one,” he pointed out. “And it might take a while, since you're a Beta.”

“It might,” she agreed softly. Then she smiled. “And yes, I think two would be nice.”

“So let's have another,” he grunted.

Julia leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Better get to work then, Daddy.” She winked.

Joe reached down, pulling her thighs apart and hiking them up as he ground between them. “You think I'm going to run out of stamina or something?” he growled.

“Never,” Julia assured him. “But you could prove that you won't anyway.”

“All right.” Joe was always up for a challenge.

They stopped talking as Joe eagerly started his mission.

Their little family was already perfect, but there was no reason it couldn't be perfect another way too.


	10. Love It or List It (Joe Braven x Olivia Henson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contractor Joe meets designer Olivia when they both get hired to work on a reality TV show.

Joe leaned against his truck, unwrapping the sandwich he'd bought for lunch. He was supposed to be meeting the new designer he'd be working with on the TV show that had recently hired him, but he was a bit early, and he could always eat.

He'd seen the show a few times before. The original version was called _Love It or List It_. There was already one spin-off, and apparently both shows were doing so well that the network wanted another. Joe was more than happy to take the gig as contractor. It was a lot of guaranteed work, not to mention the exposure of being seen on TV.

The premise was that people who weren't sure whether they wanted to renovate their home or buy a new one worked with a designer and a realtor. The designer would work on their home and try to give them everything they wanted within their budget while the realtor showed them new properties that fit their needs. At the end of the show, the renovations were revealed and the owners chose whether to love it or list it.

Joe looked up, still chewing, as he heard another car drive up. His eyebrows raised as it stopped and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen stepped out.

He swallowed, suddenly a little nervous. He hadn't expected her to be so stunning. Not that he'd expected her to be ugly or something. He didn't pay a lot of attention to women, honestly. He'd always been absorbed in his work. But she was perfect.

She blushed a deep shade of red as she approached. “Hello,” she said softly. “Are you Mr. Braven?”

Joe nodded, shoving his crumpled sandwich wrapper into his pocket and wiping his hands on the back of his jeans before he extended one to her. “Yeah, that's me. Call me Joe.”

She nodded back. Her hand was shaking as she took his. “Olivia,” she answered. “Olivia Henson. Just Olivia is fine, though.” She glanced at his truck, which was piled high with tools and building supplies. “Have you ever, um, done anything like this before? Worked on TV?”

Joe shook his head. He let go of her hand reluctantly. He didn't really want to, but he had to to be polite. “Nah,” he admitted. “Doesn't sound too bad, though. It seems like we just do what we usually do and get filmed. But you have to do a little more, I guess.”

“I think so,” she agreed.

“Are you nervous?” he asked bluntly. Maybe too bluntly, since she turned an even deeper shade of red. She seemed so shy. She had really agreed to be on a TV show?

“I am. I've never liked being in front of a camera, really. Or talking to people. That's why I work with houses. They speak to you, but they don't talk back.”

Joe smiled. He liked that. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

She blinked, clearly not expecting that response. “You do?”

“Definitely.” His smile widened into a grin as her blush lightened, indicating that she was more comfortable. “I think it'll be nice working with you, Olivia,” he added, grinning again as her blush came back once more.

“You too, Joe.”

Over the course of the next few weeks, they started to film the show. Joe was right. Working with Olivia was very nice. In fact, it was great.

Working with the realtor the show had hired, though? Not so much. In Joe's opinion, he was rude and taking the friendly competition part of the show way too seriously. The only reason it was working was because Olivia was so eager to please and didn't fight back too hard.

Joe didn't like it at all, but he was keeping his mouth shut for now. The last thing he wanted to do was make it worse for Olivia.

He was still trying to figure out how to ask her out. He didn't know if she'd be into dating someone she worked with. He didn't even know if she was available, technically. She'd never given any indication that she had a significant other, at least.

Maybe he'd wait and ask her before the filming hiatus. That way, if she wanted to say no, there would be some time for them both to adjust. Or he could leave, if it bothered her that much. He wasn't going to let her quit because he'd made her uncomfortable, that was for sure.

The next day, though, all of those plans changed.

Joe pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat in the jail cell. He wouldn't get lucky, he knew. The asshole would press charges and he'd get fired.

He might not think it was that bad, really. It meant there were no more barriers to asking Olivia out.

But she probably wouldn't go out with him after this. She had seen the whole thing.

Joe worried his lower lip, wincing as he realized it was split a little. He hadn't expected a fight back, if he was being entirely honest.

He kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't his fault. The realtor had been getting on everyone's nerves ever since he'd arrived on set. No one had been sorry to see Joe punch him. He was just the first one who'd given in.

Before he could think about it more, the cop who'd escorted him into the cell was back and opening it. “Your bail's been posted, Mr. Braven,” he announced. “You're free to go.”

Joe blinked in surprise. He hadn't even called anyone. Who had posted his bail? One of his guys? Someone else from the show, maybe? They probably didn't want it to get out that their contractor had spent the night in jail.

When he walked out to the desk, Olivia was standing there. She finished the paperwork on the clipboard she was holding and handed it back to the man behind the desk. She smiled, but it was strained.

Joe froze. What was she doing here? Why would the show send her, of all people? He swallowed nervously as she turned to look at him, pushing some of her loose hair back over her ear.

“Hi,” she greeted him. She was blushing again. She hadn't blushed around him in a few weeks. They'd gotten comfortable with each other. He sighed. He didn't like losing that.

“Hi,” he said back. “And, um, thanks.” He gestured vaguely at the desk, not meeting her eyes entirely. He didn't want her to see him like this. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were rumpled. He'd torn up his knuckles and taken a hit over his eye in the fight, so he was a little bloody and scratched.

But he did meet her eyes as she came over to him and gently took his big hands between her small ones. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Joe raised his eyebrows. As far as he was aware, no one knew why he'd punched the realtor. Had Olivia heard what that idiot had said?

“I know why you did it,” she confirmed. “I told them what he said. I hope you don't get in trouble, Joe. You shouldn't have done it, but...”

“I don't regret it, Olivia,” he interrupted. “He shouldn't talk about you like that. Nobody should.” He blew out an angry breath as he remembered the realtor's comment about wearing her down until she felt bad enough about herself to sleep with him. He didn't doubt it was the only way that jerk could get women, and it was sick.

“It was sweet of you to defend me, Joe. I appreciate it.” She took a deep breath. “Come on. Why don't we go? I'll get you patched up and we can have something to eat.”

It took Joe a moment to realize what she meant. “Go... with you?”

Her blush deepened. “If you... if you want to,” she stammered. “I... I thought...”

Joe squeezed her hands. “I want to, Olivia,” he assured her. “I just didn't know if you'd want to see me again after I...” He sighed. “I try not to fight,” he told her. “I don't always succeed. I've been in my fair share of bar scuffles. I just... I couldn't. He's been talking out of his ass for weeks, and that comment was my limit.”

“The fight didn't bother me, Joe,” she assured him. “The only thing I was worried about was you getting hurt.”

Joe felt his heart speed up. Was she serious? What was she saying? Did she mean it the way he was hoping?

“Let's go,” he said softly.

She led him outside. “You have my truck?” he asked.

She nodded. “One of your guys followed me home and then left it with me while he got a ride back with someone else. I thought you'd want it.”

She handed him the keys. “Thanks.” He walked around to the passenger side first and opened it for her, giving her his hand to help her up. Then he went around to the driver's side and started the truck. “Where do you live?”

Olivia told him. For a moment, it was silent. Joe still wasn't sure what to say. He was still processing the fact that she'd been worried about him.

Then she slid over and leaned her head against his shoulder. When he felt her relax against him, he couldn't help smiling. She seemed happy.

He slid his arm around her, holding her close. “You okay?” he murmured.

She nodded. “I am now. I was scared they wouldn't let me bail you out.”

He chuckled. “Why?”

She shrugged. “I don't know. I've never had to bail anyone out before.”

“I'll try not to make you repeat the experience,” he promised.

It wasn't far to her house. Olivia had him pull into the garage alongside her car. He got out, then reached up to help her down on his side.

She unlocked the door and shut the garage, then smiled shyly as she led him inside. “This is me,” she announced.

“It's beautiful,” Joe said honestly. The house was exquisite. “Will you give me the tour? I'd really like to see it.”

Olivia smiled. The request obviously made her happy. “Shouldn't we take care of you first, though?” she asked, reminding herself to think of him. He was hurt.

Joe shook his head. “I'll survive. Show me the place and then you can play nurse, all right?”

Olivia giggled and nodded. “Okay.”

She started to show him the house. Joe stayed close to her, asking all sorts of questions along the way. “It's perfect for you,” he observed.

“I hope so. I designed it.”

Joe laughed. “Of course you did. It's really beautiful, Olivia.” He looked around. “I just have one question. Why is it so big?” There was way more space than one or even two people needed.

She blushed and bit her lower lip. This blush was a bit different, though, Joe thought. “It's for the future,” she confessed softly. “I want to have a family.”

“So do I,” Joe admitted just as softly. He suppressed a sigh. She didn't even realize how perfect she was. He needed to make sure that she knew.

But before he could say more, she was reaching for his hand. “Come on. You can take a shower while I make dinner and then we'll get you patched up, okay?”

Joe nodded. “Okay.” If it would make her happy, he'd do it.

She showed him to her master bathroom, making sure he had a clean towel. “Do you like spaghetti and meatballs, Joe?”

He grinned. “One of my favorites.”

She nodded. “Okay. Just come to the kitchen when you're done, all right? Oh, and if you want to wash your clothes, just set them outside the door and I'll grab them, okay?”

He nodded back. “Sure. Thanks, Olivia.”

He showered, taking a little bit of time. He did put his clothes outside the door, which left him wearing only the towel when he finally emerged. It didn't bother him. He just hoped it wouldn't bother her.

He stuck his head into the kitchen, following the amazing smell. “Hey,” he said. “I, uh, don't have any extra clothes.”

She turned, unable to help raking her eyes over him as he came into view. She hadn't realized how gorgeous he really was underneath his clothes. His broad shoulders and muscles were even more defined this way, and she'd never seen him with his hair down and over his shoulders before.

“Yours shouldn't take long,” she offered. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, as long as you don't mind.”

“Sit down. I have the first aid kit. The meatballs are finishing, and the pasta is cooking.”

“I'm really all right, Olivia,” he assured her.

“Just let me fuss for a minute, okay?” She sat down next to him and opened the kit, starting with his knuckles.

She leaned up to take care of the cut over his eye. It really was small, nothing to worry about, but she wanted to take care of him.

When she went to sit back down, he grabbed her arm, holding her in place. Their noses were touching. “Olivia...” he murmured.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she tilted her head so their lips were almost touching. “Yes, Joe?”

He was at the edge of the cliff, so to speak. There was no better time to jump. “I've been trying to figure out the best way to ask you out,” he confessed. “I think you're perfect. I just didn't want to make it awkward at work. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, or feel like you have to quit because I'm there.”

She laughed lightly. “It won't be awkward, Joe. I think you're perfect too.” She had noticed him looking at her. She'd thought that he was interested in her, but she'd been wrong before, so she'd been too nervous to say anything.

Perfect, though? She hadn't realized he thought that. That made her stomach flip and her toes curl.

That was all he needed to hear. Joe bent the rest of the way so that their lips met, raising his hands to cup her face and keep her close to him.

They both lost track of how long they kissed. It was only when Olivia's timer went off that they pulled away. “Hang on,” Olivia said, her body humming with excitement. Joe smiled, biting his lip as he watched her get up to finish dinner. It wasn't long before she was back and setting everything out on the table.

“Everything looks great, Olivia,” Joe said truthfully. His stomach growled in agreement and she laughed.

“Dig in,” she urged him. He piled his plate high with spaghetti and meatballs, bread, and salad and started to eat gratefully.

After dinner, he helped her clean the kitchen. When they were finished, they both lingered for just a moment before moving towards each other at the same time. Joe's arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up as they kissed again.

He didn't want to presume to know what she wanted. Granted, he was in her kitchen wearing nothing but a towel, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

“Do you want me, Joe?” Olivia whispered when their lips parted briefly. Apparently, she was thinking along the same lines as him.

“Of course, Olivia,” he assured her. “But we can take it slow if that's what you want. I'd never ask you for anything you're not ready to give.”

Olivia laughed and squeezed him tighter. She pressed her lips to his ear and murmured, “I want you to have your way with me, Joe.” Her voice was shy, but excited.

Joe gulped. He was definitely having a reaction to that request. He'd be lucky if his towel stayed on.

“Yes, Olivia,” he replied hoarsely. He shifted her in his arms and started to carry her to the bedroom.

The next few hours were a blur. Olivia was certainly shy and sweet, but after their initial exploration of each other, she was anything but. She just kept coaxing him to give and receive more and more.

It was the best sex Joe had ever had. After, he curled around her, spooning her, his large, solid frame tucked around her small, lithe one.

“Don't ever leave, Joe,” she whispered.

He smiled against her skin. “I won't, Olivia.”

Several months later, Joe was working on the show's latest project. Because of Olivia's intervention, he hadn't been fired. The realtor had. It turned out that they'd just been waiting for an excuse. The fans had been thrilled to see another, much more congenial realtor brought in.

“Joe?” Olivia's voice carried through the site. Joe quickly set down his things and went to go find her.

“Be careful, honey,” Joe reminded her, cupping her elbow in his hand and sliding the other over her slightly swollen belly as she picked her way through the construction.

She beamed at him. “I'm okay, Joe.”

She stepped closer and kissed him. Even after all this time, her kiss still made him melt.

The fans had loved it even more when they had realized the two of them were together and that Olivia was pregnant. They were getting married in a month, and Joe couldn't wait.

Joe was definitely glad that he'd chosen to love Olivia. They were going to live happily ever after. He just knew it.


	11. The Ocean's Gift (Arthur Curry x Ariel Sloane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur returns to Ariel after their one night together only to find that their circumstances have changed significantly.

Ariel leaned against the post of the dock and dangled her feet in the water. Tears pricked at her eyes as she watched the horizon. The sun was coming up. It warmed her skin as the first rays hit her. But inside, she was still cold.

She was sure now. A few weeks ago, there might have been some doubt, but now she knew.

Her tears started to slowly escape, falling into the water as she watched the sunrise.

She didn't even know how to get in touch with him. He hadn't left a number or an address. He hadn't even told her his last name. And she couldn't help thinking that it was her fault. She'd let him leave without being honest about her feelings because they didn't make any sense to her. They still didn't. How could you feel so strongly about someone so fast?

Maybe if she'd said something, he would have left some way to contact him. Maybe he would have come back sooner. Or maybe he would have just run for the hills and made sure he never came back. At least right now there was a chance.

Another one of her tears fell into the water. She watched as the ripples fanned out around it. “Where are you, Arthur?” she whispered. “I need you.”

****

Arthur was swimming alone when the water spoke to him. He stopped short, heading to the surface and breaking through the mild waves, tossing his long, wet hair behind his head. He floated, staring off in her direction.

Why was she crying? Her words vibrated in him. I need you. Was she in trouble? Did she just miss him?

He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he'd left. The night he'd spent with her had been like nothing else he'd ever experienced. He'd convinced himself that he wanted time to sort out his feelings, but he didn't think they were any different than before.

He wanted her. He missed her. And the thought that she might miss him too was too much to bear.

He dove back under the waves and swam as fast as he could.

****

Once the sun was up, Ariel reluctantly stood. She had to start prepping at the restaurant, and she had to eat something soon, or else she'd be sick. She'd have to figure out what to do later.

Even if it was going to drive him away, she wanted him to know. He deserved to know. Especially since she was going to keep it.

By the time she opened for lunch, she had settled into her regular rhythm of working. It still calmed her, like always.

It was just after the lunch rush was over when she looked up and saw him standing at the bar. For a moment, she just stared at him. Then she ran out from the kitchen, already crying by the time she was throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

Arthur held her tightly, resting his cheek on her head gently. “It's okay,” he murmured. “I'm here.” He couldn't tell her how he'd known she needed him, but she didn't seem to care about the reason.

After a few minutes, her crying had calmed, so he steered her into the back where they could talk. He sat in the chair in her office, which was far too small for him, but that was the least of his concerns right now. He held her in his lap, his hand playing with the loose tendrils of red hair that had escaped from her bun.

When they'd first met, her hair had reminded him of Mera's. It had bothered him a little. But now, it was Mera's hair that reminded him of hers.

“Talk to me, Ariel,” he requested. “What's wrong?”

She shook her head. Nothing was wrong. Especially now. She couldn't even speak, she was so happy.

So she just took his hand and pressed it to her belly. He wouldn't be able to feel anything yet, of course. You couldn't even tell by looking at her that anything was different. But maybe he would understand what she was trying to say.

Arthur frowned and his brow furrowed. Her hand was splayed out over his, keeping it in place, but he didn't know why.

“What's wrong, Ariel?” he repeated worriedly. He'd felt the sadness in her tears when they'd fallen in the water. He didn't want her to be sad.

She sniffled and glanced up at him. “Nothing is wrong,” she assured him, finally finding her voice. “I'm just glad that you're here. I was thinking about how I needed to talk to you just this morning, and now here you are.”

He tried to smile as he cupped her cheek. She nuzzled his palm as he gazed at her.

Suddenly, he realized that this was why he hadn't wanted to see her again. He couldn't deny his feelings when he was sitting here with her, but he couldn't deny the reality either.

They couldn't ever be together. He was the king of Atlantis, the one place she couldn't go. And he didn't want to condemn her to the life his father had had. He didn't want her to have to stand on a dock every sunrise waiting to find out if she could even see him that day.

“I should have told you the truth from the beginning,” she confessed. “I felt it that night, but I wanted time to figure it out, and I didn't want to scare you away.” She swallowed and his heart clenched. He knew what she was going to say.

He thought about stopping her, but he wanted to hear it just once. Even though he couldn't stand that he was going to have to break her heart, he was selfish enough that he wanted those words to keep for himself.

“I love you, Arthur.” She sighed. “I don't know how or why, but I know I do.”

She paused and he tensed. He knew what she was waiting for. But how could he say it? How could he say it and then tell her it was impossible?

Wasn't it better for her to think that he just didn't return her feelings? Then maybe she could get over it and move on one day.

But even as he thought it, he knew she wouldn't. He knew he'd never move on from her either.

The words escaped him before he could stop himself. “I love you too.”

She sniffled again, her eyes shining as she stared up at him. But then she frowned as she noticed the look on his face. “Then why do you look so sad?” she wondered.

He didn't even know where to start. The truth was so unbelievable, but he didn't want to lie to her.

She put her fingers on his lips, suddenly afraid. She could tell that he was about to say that they couldn't be together, despite their feelings. She wasn't stupid. She didn't know what the reason could be, but whatever it was, she couldn't accept it.

Her hand tightened over his where it still rested on her stomach. “I'm pregnant.” She hadn't planned to say it so abruptly, but she knew it would stop him in his tracks.

Now Arthur teared up. He swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat as his fingers flexed under hers. He carefully slipped them beneath her shirt. Her skin was soft and warm, just like he remembered.

He thought about all the questions a man would normally ask. Are you sure it's mine? Are you going to keep it?

But he knew the answers already. She loved him. She wouldn't lie to him. The baby was his. And of course she was keeping it. He could see in her eyes that she was over the moon about it, even though he could tell that she was scared too.

He couldn't, wouldn't leave her alone now. No matter what. He didn't know what he was going to do, exactly, but he knew that much.

****

He lingered at the restaurant for the rest of the day, watching over her. He didn't even drink. He wanted a clear head.

Not that it had helped. He still had no idea what to do.

He had promised her that everything would be all right and told her that they would figure it out. Thankfully, they hadn't had time to talk about it more. She was too tired when she'd finished working. He'd gotten her showered and given her his shirt to sleep in.

He knew he had to get her some help. She couldn't keep working like this with a baby on the way.

Now he was standing waist-deep in the water, waiting for his summons to be answered.

When Vulko emerged from the waves, he bowed. “My king.”

Arthur shook his head. “None of that, Vulko.” He sighed. “I need your help.”

“Of course, Arthur.”

Arthur glanced over his shoulder at the restaurant. He felt his gaze soften as he stared at her window. Without looking back, he asked Vulko, “Why did you send me here?”

Vulko smiled. “Because you needed to find her.”

Arthur's head whipped back around and his hands tightened into fists at his sides. “But I can't be with her, Vulko! I'm the king of Atlantis! I have to be in Atlantis! The one place she can't go!” He crossed his arms angrily as he paced back and forth, the water sloshing around him. “I don't want her to have a life like my dad did.” He shot a fierce look at the other man. “A life of waiting.”

“But you love her,” Vulko stated calmly.

“Of course I love her!” Arthur retorted. “Would I be upset if I didn't? But I don't know what to do. I want to be a good king, and I want to be happy, but if I can't do both, what's the point?” When Vulko didn't have any sage advice to offer about that, he continued, his voice barely above a whisper. “She's pregnant.”

Vulko's smile grew wider. “Every king needs an heir.”

Arthur grunted. “But what about her, Vulko? Don't you see what I'm saying? I don't want her to be left behind. I don't want the man she loves and her child to have to leave her because they can go where she can't. I want...” He started to cry for what felt like the millionth time that day, swiping clumsily and angrily at his tears. “I want my family in one place.” He sighed again, more heavily this time. “And I can't do that and be king of Atlantis.”

He'd known all along, ever since she'd told him. He'd never wanted the responsibility of being king, but he knew it was important. And it was part of him, even if he didn't like it all the time.

But he'd give it up if it meant they could be together. He'd give it up so he could spend every morning waking up beside her. He'd give it up so he could hold her hand while she brought their child into the world. So she could watch him teach their son or daughter how to swim. How to drive. So he could watch her teach them how to cook.

He could do it. He could work with her at the restaurant. Help her himself. Keep it up. Make it a family business. And if it didn't make enough, there were plenty of jobs he could do on the side.

As long as he could take care of his family, nothing else mattered.

He knew what he had to do.

But as he opened his mouth to make the decision, Vulko's voice stopped him. “What if you could have them all together, Arthur? In Atlantis?”

He shook his head slowly. “But that's not possible.”

“It is,” Vulko revealed. “It's not going to be easy, but it's possible.”

Of course. Nothing could ever be easy.

He glanced back up at the window again and thought about what she would want.

She loved him. She wouldn't want him to give up so much of who he was for her. She'd be flattered that he would. He was sure of that. But she would never ask him to do it.

He turned and straightened up to face Vulko. “What do I have to do?”

“It's an artifact,” Vulko explained. “An old blessing made physical. It's called The Ocean's Gift.”


	12. Seeing Red (Arthur Curry x Ariel Sloane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur leaves Ariel in Mera's care while he goes on a mission.

Arthur looked nervously at Mera as he waited for her to answer, sighing in relief when she shook her head at him indulgently and said, “Of course, Arthur.”

“Thank you, Mera. Really. I know this is, uh...”

“Awkward?” She laughed. “Arthur, it really isn't. We didn't work that way, but we work in others. It's fine.” She put her hand on his arm. “I'm glad you've found someone who loves you for who you are. I couldn't, but you deserve that.”

Arthur blushed a little bit, running his other hand through his hair self-consciously and gesturing at the door to his room. “She's in there.”

Mera walked confidently to the door with Arthur trailing behind her. Ariel looked up as she opened it, smiling uncertainly. She was sitting on Arthur's bed with her legs crossed and leaning back against the pillows while she stroked her belly. She was heavily pregnant, only a few weeks away from giving birth. Arthur really didn't want to leave her right now, but he didn't have a choice.

That was why he'd brought her here. He needed her to be protected, and Mera was the best person to do that.

Ariel had visited several times since The Ocean's Gift had worked its magic on her, but Mera had always been away. Arthur knew that Ariel was still largely uncomfortable here. She still wasn't used to breathing underwater, and she lacked all of the powers of a true Atlantean. The Ocean's Gift had only enabled her to be able to be with him without the need for sophisticated tech.

The people liked seeing her, though. While Arthur had managed to spare her the enormous ceremonial Atlantean wedding Vulko and his other advisors had lobbied for, they were married, so she was their queen.

Arthur moved to sit beside her, taking one of her hands and squeezing it gently, rubbing his other over the swell of her stomach. “Hey, El. This is Mera. She's going to look after you while I'm gone.”

Ariel smiled again, a little more genuinely this time. “Thank you, Mera.”

Mera gave her a little formal bow. “It is my pleasure, my queen.”

Ariel flushed. “Oh, you don't have to call me that. Just Ariel is fine. Please.”

“Ariel, then.”

Ariel looked at Arthur, worry etched all over her face. “Come back to me, Arthur Curry,” she whispered, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss.

He returned it, pressing his forehead against hers tenderly. “Of course I will, El,” he promised. He gave her belly one last little rub. “Keep her in there until I get back, okay?”

“I'll do my best.”

Arthur stood and turned, striding out of the room quickly. He knew that if he sat with her any longer, he would never go.

****

After Arthur left, Ariel slept fitfully for a few hours. Mera came to check on her when she was sitting up again, bringing a tray with some food on it in case she was hungry.

She sat it down, smiling kindly. “Thank you,” Ariel murmured, her eyes moving over the other woman. Mera was far more beautiful than she was. And obviously much more suited to being a queen of Atlantis.

Arthur had never talked much about Mera, and Ariel had never pressed him for any information. She knew that Arthur loved her. She'd never doubted that. She figured that there was nothing else she needed to know.

But now that she was actually sitting in front of Mera, she couldn't help being curious.

Mera glanced at the edge of the bed. “May I?” she requested.

“Please.” Ariel swallowed self-consciously, looking away for a moment.

“You can ask me,” Mera offered. “I'm curious about you too.”

Ariel raised her eyebrows and glanced back at the other woman. “Really?”

Mera laughed lightly. “Really. Not that I'm jealous, by the way, though I'm sure you've heard that.”

Ariel nodded slowly. “I've heard people talk,” she confirmed. “They say that you must be bitter because you gave him up. Gave being queen up. But I know that's not exactly true, based on what Arthur's told me.”

“It isn't. I am regent of Atlantis when Arthur isn't here, which is most of the time. He trusts me to run things the way we both believe in. We never disagreed about things like that. It was just that our temperaments weren't suited to each other.” She paused. “He does what he likes. The hero stuff. Not that he's not learning, but he's split between his two worlds, and I think that's fair. I've come to love the surface, in its own way, but I wouldn't ever want to leave Atlantis permanently for it. I imagine you feel the same way.”

“I do. I feel like I... don't really fit in here. I know that the people are excited when they see me, but it doesn't make any sense to me. I don't feel very exciting. I know that I'm important to Arthur, and I suppose that that's what matters to them, but it's certainly not something I'm used to.”

“You'll never really get used to it,” Mera advised. “Just... better at it, is the best way to describe it, I think.”

Ariel took a deep breath and moved her hand to rub her belly. Mera watched, her eyes widening as the outline of a foot appeared through the thin fabric of Ariel's shirt. “Wow,” she whispered.

Ariel smiled. “Do you want to feel?”

Mera looked at her uncertainly. “Is that really okay?”

“I don't mind. Here.” She lifted her shirt, rubbing the little toes as they appeared again.

Mera reached forward tentatively, then traced the foot with her finger. Ariel giggled, looking at Mera apologetically. “It tickles,” she explained.

Mera laughed, laying her palm on Ariel's stomach as she felt a kick. “Does it hurt?”

Ariel shrugged. “Sometimes. But I don't mind. I love her, and Arthur loves her too.”

“I can tell. He's very excited to meet her.”

Suddenly, tears pricked at Ariel's eyes. It was hard to tell underwater like this, but Mera saw them. She reached out and took Ariel's other hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “He'll come back. He's good at what he does. And these things he's taking care of? They're just normal. Only something out of the ordinary can hurt him. You know that.”

“I'm just afraid whenever he leaves. I'm afraid she'll come before he can get here. I'm afraid that something will happen and she'll never get to meet her father. I'm afraid of being alone.”

“You won't ever be alone,” Mera countered. “You're the queen of Atlantis, and your daughter is a princess in line for that same throne. If anything ever happened to Arthur, you have a place here.”

“Thank you, Mera. It really does mean a lot to hear you say that.”

“Why don't you get some more rest?” she suggested.

“Will you stay?” Ariel wondered.

Mera smiled. “Of course.”

****

It was after midnight when Arthur returned. It hadn't taken him as long as he had thought it would to take care of the problem. He was a little worried when he couldn't find Mera, so he went straight to Ariel's room.

He smiled when he saw both women asleep on the bed. Ariel was curled up the same way she always was, on her side with plenty of space for him to lay down behind her. Mera was on her back, her hands folded over her stomach. She looked a little creepy, if he was being honest.

He knelt down on Ariel's side of the bed, brushing some of her hair out of her face and leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and a huge smile broke out on her face as she saw him.

“Arthur! You're back already?”

Arthur pressed his forehead against hers and gave her another kiss as he rubbed her belly gently. “I had to get back to my girls,” he explained softly. “Let's get you home, huh?”

Ariel yawned and fell back asleep again. Arthur smiled affectionately, picking her up and cradling her in his arms protectively.

He looked up as Mera stirred on the bed. “Leaving so soon?”

“She's more comfortable at home. And she wants to give birth on the surface. It will be soon.” He paused and then gave her a small smile. “Thank you for watching over her while I was gone.”

“I was happy to, Arthur. She loves you. She's good for you. I really am glad for you.”

“I know. I'm sorry if it's been awkward, though.”

Mera shook her head. “Maybe it is for everyone out there. But not for me. I'm not bitter, Arthur. Really I'm not.”

“I'm not either,” he revealed. “I'm very thankful that you're still on my side, Mera. You have everyone's best interests at heart, and you're way better at this ruling stuff than I am. Atlantis is lucky to have you as a ruler, and I'm lucky to have you as a friend.”

Mera smiled. “Thank you, Arthur. I'm lucky to have you too.” She glanced at the still sleeping Ariel. “Can I come visit once she's born? I'd like to see the surface again.”

“You're welcome to visit any time you'd like,” Arthur offered.

“Then I'll see you once you have a new arrival.” She clasped her hands together excitedly. “Oh, and I'll bring presents!”

Arthur chuckled as he thought of the odd presents Mera might bring. “I'll see you soon, Mera. Thanks again.”

He rose up and started to swim, going slowly so that he wouldn't wake or hurt Ariel. She stayed asleep the whole way home. After they emerged from the water, Arthur sat on a rock and watched the sun rise, letting the warm rays dry them both off.

He'd been worried about Ariel and Mera meeting. He was thankful that nothing bad had come of it. It would be good for Ariel to have a friend in Atlantis, and he knew Mera could be that for her.

“Arthur?” Ariel murmured.

He kissed her forehead. “Keep resting, El. We're home.”

She resettled. “Okay,” she mumbled, yawning briefly before falling back asleep against his shoulder.

Arthur kept sitting with her, content to just enjoy a slow day together. The time he got to spend with his family was the most precious to him, and he was going to get as much as he could.


	13. Seven Minutes in Heaven (Joe Braven x Olivia Henson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Olivia finally become high school sweethearts.

Olivia hung back, lingering in the corner while everyone had fun. She'd only agreed to come to the party because her father was worried about her having friends and being more social. But it really wasn't her scene, and she was getting more nervous by the second.

Plus she was pretty sure that the girl throwing the party, Janet, had only invited her to make fun of her. Janet had just moved here from the city, and she wasn't buying the idea of country charm. She was only pretending she liked it because she liked Joe Braven.

Joe was the most handsome boy in school. He didn't even qualify as a boy anymore, really. He'd just turned eighteen, and he was definitely a man. He was tall and broad and had facial hair, unlike most of his classmates. He was also on every sports team the school had, and he was the star player on the hockey team, which was the town's favorite.

Olivia's dad worked with Joe's dad, and with Joe sometimes too. Joe's dad owned the local logging business, and most of the families in town owed their livelihood to him. He was a pillar of the community.

Pretty much every girl had thrown herself at Joe at some point. Even Olivia wanted to. But she was far too shy, even though her feelings for Joe ran much deeper than thinking he was attractive.

She'd hung out with Joe a few times, since their fathers worked together. She loved to cook, so he'd tried a lot of her food at company events. And sometimes she helped him with his English homework. He was terrible at paying attention when he read books, but had no problem when he was being read to.

Joe hadn't let being popular go to his head. He was sweet and hardworking, and he'd always been nice to her. Olivia had hoped that their relationship might just change on its own, or that Joe might admit to liking her. But that had never happened, and Olivia had been forced to admit to herself that he probably just didn't feel that way about her.

She had always been awkward and shy, and Joe was so outgoing. Maybe the truth was that they just didn't fit together, even though she loved his silly sense of humor, his loud laugh, and the way he played with all of the kids at every company event. She thought he'd be the most amazing husband and father.

But a future with him was just in her head. She had to accept that.

Suddenly, Joe's best friend, Joey, grabbed Olivia's arm. “Come on!” he hollered, clearly drunk. “We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! Get in the circle! The bottle's about to stop!”

Olivia tried to refuse, but Joey really wasn't listening. He shoved her into the circle right next to their hostess just as the bottle stopped.

Olivia gulped as she realized that it was pointing at her.

“Um, we should respin since someone new just joined the circle,” Janet whined, glaring balefully at Olivia. Olivia was about to take the out, but the rest of the group didn't seem to want to go with that option.

“No, no, she has to go! Get in the closet with Joe, Liv!” Joey yelled, giving her a little shove from his spot beside her in the circle.

Olivia swallowed as she felt her face turn bright red. That spin was Joe's?

Olivia started to stammer, trying to find a way to say no, but then she and Joe were both being pushed into the closet. She jumped as the door slammed behind them, then looked down at her feet shyly.

She was struggling to make herself say she was sorry when she heard Joe softly thank her.

Her head snapped up and her hazel-green eyes widened. “What did you say?” she asked.

“I said thank you,” Joe repeated a little louder. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “She rigged the bottle so it would land back on her. I saw it. But then Joey brought you into the circle and you took her spot.”

“Oh.” Olivia nodded mutely. It wasn't that he wanted to be in the closet with her. It was just that he didn't want to be in here with Janet. Unable to help herself, she sighed heavily. “You're, um, welcome, I guess,” she mumbled.

She'd known he didn't like her like that. She'd known. She'd just never thought she'd have to hear him really admit it.

He stepped forward, reaching up and cupping her elbow in one hand, smoothing her hair over her ear with the other. Olivia looked up at him, her brow furrowing when she realized that he was looking at her longingly.

That was longing, wasn't it? Not the light from the single bulb reflecting off of his pupils or something? He looked... wistful. Like a hero in a romantic novel.

“Sorry you got stuck in here with me, Olivia,” he whispered. “I know you could do a lot better than me.”

Olivia blinked rapidly. She felt like she was having a stroke. What was he talking about?

She didn't even have to ask. He just kept going.

“You're so smart and you're a great cook and you're the nicest person I've ever met, and I know that I'm just a big dumb jock, but Olivia, I... I like you. I've been head over heels for you since the day you moved to town freshman year.”

Now it was Joe's turn to swallow nervously and turn red. He looked alarmed, like he was afraid he'd said far too much.

Before Olivia could even think of how to answer, the words were just pouring out of her mouth.

“You're not a big dumb jock, Joe. I mean, you're definitely big, and you're good at sports, but you're not dumb. Far from it. You're smart and you're sweet and you're funny, and I... I've always liked you too. If anyone's not good enough for someone else, it's me who's not good enough for you. I'm too shy and too awkward. I like to stay home instead of go out. I'd rather read in front of a fireplace than hang out with anyone. Except you.”

Joe blinked back at her for a moment. Then a huge smile broke out on his face. It was a smile Olivia had seen before, a smile that she loved.

“I'd rather stay home too,” Joe admitted. “I mean, going to company barbecues and picnics is fun, but I'd rather spend quality time with someone. Getting to know them, doing things with them. That's why I like our time together so much.” He paused, then gleefully added, “You like me?”

Olivia nodded. She was shocked at what he'd told her. How had she gotten it so wrong?

“We still have five minutes,” Joe pointed out, stepping closer and playing with her hair again. He took a deep breath. “Can I kiss you, Olivia?”

For a moment, Olivia just beamed up at him. She was in a closet with Joe Braven, and he wanted to kiss her.

Because he'd always liked her.

She pushed up onto her tiptoes, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. Joe made a muffled sound of pleasure, thrown by her eagerness for a moment. But he quickly recovered, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and bending so that he could deepen the kiss.

Olivia had never known that anything could feel this good. Joe's lips were soft against hers, and his beard tickled her face. He was warm and strong and solid and she found herself melting into him as the minutes ticked by.

Joe couldn't help moaning as they kissed. She was so soft and small against him, and her hair smelled like strawberries. As they kept kissing, he lifted her up off of the floor, grunting in satisfaction as he shifted her against him.

Olivia squeaked and hung on tight. She never wanted him to let her go.

Joe Braven was her whole future. She knew it now.

It felt like no time at all had passed when there was a knock on the closet door and it opened. Joe cradled Olivia against his chest, letting her hide her face there as he looked out at the crowd.

Everyone was quiet as Joe stepped out of the closet with Olivia in his arms. “Have fun, guys. We're going.”

She clung to him as he carried her out of the party and to his truck. He set her inside gently, then crawled in beside her.

“I'm staying at my family's cabin by myself this weekend while they're at the site,” he revealed. “Would you like to stay with me? I know your dad is gone too.” He paused. “We could build a fire and you could read to me.” He blushed a little. “I like it when you read to me.”

“I'd like that, Joe.” Olivia smiled and curled up beside him to snuggle. He put his arm around her as he started to drive, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead.

Olivia Henson was his whole future. He knew it now.


	14. Stick Them with the Pointy End (Arthur Curry x Ariel Sloane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gives his daughter a particularly meaningful birthday present.

Arthur was up early making breakfast when Kaia ran excitedly into the kitchen. “Daddy, Daddy!” she squealed, holding out her arms to be picked up. “Guess what day it is, Daddy?”

Arthur chuckled, turning to scoop her into his arms and lifting her over his head. She giggled wildly and he swung her down so he could touch his nose to hers and put a finger to his lips. “Don't wake Mommy, okay, Little Mermaid? She's still sleeping.”

Kaia nodded, lowering her voice to a whisper as she repeated, “Guess what day it is, Daddy?”

Arthur chuckled again and pretended like he was thinking hard. “Saturday?” he guessed.

Kaia wrinkled her nose. “No!” she protested.

“Hm,” Arthur replied thoughtfully. “Bank holiday?”

“No, Daddy! What's a bank holiday?”

His shoulders shook with laughter as he shifted her again, holding her against his chest and kissing each of her cheeks. “It's a day when the banks are closed, Little Mermaid,” he explained. “But what's today?”

He winked at her so she knew he was kidding and she groaned dramatically. “Daddy! You're teasing!”

“I would never!” he insisted, then kissed her forehead. “Happy birthday, Little Mermaid.”

“Do I get presents, Daddy?”

“You get so many presents, Little Mermaid,” he promised. “But first you have to eat breakfast, okay? How do you want your eggs?”

“Scrambled, Daddy!”

“Scrambled, coming right up. You want to make the toast?”

“Yeah!”

By the time Ariel made an appearance, breakfast was almost ready. She smiled, rubbing her swollen belly as she moved over to Arthur for a kiss. Kaia threw her arms carefully around her legs and squeezed. “Hi, Mommy! Do you know what day it is?”

Arthur picked Kaia up so Ariel could hug her back and kiss her cheeks. “It's your birthday, Little Mermaid.”

“Daddy pretended like he didn't know!” Kaia crossed her arms indignantly and Ariel laughed.

“That doesn't sound like something Daddy would do.” She winked as Kaia wrinkled her nose again; it was her universal sign of disapproval.

“Yes it does, Mommy!” she disagreed. All of them laughed, and then Arthur steered Ariel to the table.

“Sit down, El.” He helped her get comfortable in the chair. Though Kaia had hoped she would get to meet her little brother on her birthday, he wasn't due to appear for another month. “Let's eat, okay, girls?”

Kaia helped him put the food on the table. After they'd eaten, Arthur told Kaia to wait with her eyes closed as he walked over to the closet.

“Is it a present, Daddy?” she yelled across the room. Ariel reached out and ruffled her hair.

She was going to have a big party later, but Arthur had wanted to give her this present now. He had made it himself, and he wanted to start teaching her how to use it.

He carried the trident over to the table, leaning down beside her. It was made to her size; he'd change the handle as she got older. Kaia loved purple, so he'd made the metal shimmer purple when the trident was turned.

“Open your eyes, Little Mermaid.” Arthur was beaming as he waited for her reaction. Ariel reached out and ruffled his hair too. He grinned at her briefly over his shoulder.

He knew he could be challenging. Sometimes he was more child than adult. But El had never complained. She loved him just the way he was, and he couldn't get enough of that.

Kaia shrieked excitedly as she opened her eyes and saw the trident. “My very own, Daddy? Just like yours?”

Arthur laughed. “Better than mine, Little Mermaid. I made yours with love. I just found mine in a pit.”

“Are you going to teach me how to use it?” she wondered, her eyes bright and her smile wide, all of her thoughts of more presents forgotten.

“I sure will, Little Mermaid. Do you want to start right now, before your big party?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. Go put your shoes on. We'll go down to the beach.”

“Can Mommy watch? We shouldn't leave her alone.” Kaia slipped off her chair and Arthur handed her the trident. She held it up and grinned at Ariel. “See my trident, Mommy?”

“I do, Little Mermaid. It's very beautiful. Daddy worked very hard on it for you.”

“Did you help, Mommy?” Kaia shifted the trident to one hand and hugged her mother with the other arm, being careful to keep the points away from her.

“I didn't, Little Mermaid. You'll get my present later, okay? This one was all Daddy. It was very important to him.”

“Okay, Mommy! I'm going to go get ready!” She ran off carefully, keeping the trident with her.

Arthur stared after her proudly before glancing at Ariel and flashing her his signature goofy smile. “She loves it, El,” he announced happily.

Ariel smiled back at him. “Of course she does, Arthur. She loves you.”

He came over, bending and scooping her up into his arms. She laughed and he kissed her nose affectionately, shifting one hand so he could rub her belly. “Hopefully he'll love me too.”

“Of course he will, Arthur.” She rested her head against his shoulder and nuzzled his neck gently. “You're a wonderful father.”

Arthur held her close for a few quiet moments, smiling again when he felt his son kick against his palm.

When Kaia came back down the stairs, they headed to the beach. Ariel relaxed, stretching out on a beach chair to watch as Arthur started to teach Kaia how to use her trident. He was careful, but made sure to match her excitement, not wanting to dampen it.

After a particularly long tumble that left them both laughing loudly, they looked up at her and waved. She waved back, her other hand resting on her belly.

She didn't know how she'd gotten so lucky to find Arthur. But she loved her family, and she was going to do everything she could to make sure they were happy and protected for the rest of their lives.


End file.
